This invention relates to a multi-cassette recording and reproducing apparatus in which cassettes in racks are loaded into cassette drive units to record and reproduce a large amount of video information, audio information, and other information.
In the field of broadcast equipments, multi-cassette recording and reproducing apparatuses are used for broadcasting commercials. As will be explained later, a prior-art multi-cassette recording and reproducing apparatus has some problem.